The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud part 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Vamps find the warehouse and Blades group hs to move to another warehouse.  This warehouse is being run by Abby   not whistlers kid , and Hannibal King but someone isn't what they think.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished! Thanks!*_

Jillian was sitting on the counter with Scud between her legs. Her hands were on his waist while his were in her hair as they made out slowly. Blade and Whistler had gone out for the night. They still hadn't found the vampire who kidnapped Jillian. Jillian and Scud didn't have many chances to be sexual during the night. They usually had to wait until it was bedtime for everyone so she was taking the opportunity.

" I want to have sex right now." Jillian said against his mouth. Scud's tongue filled her mouth and twisted around hers before he pulled back.

" You always want to have sex." Scud said. Jillian started rubbing her legs against his hips and her hips against his front.

" Come on, Josh." She whined as her hands moved to his waist band. She started to tug on his belt. They were keeping their eyes shut and kissing between each sentience.

" We have all night. You know they won't be back for hours and I have to get some work done right now." He said.

" I know, so we get it done quickly now, you do some work, then we take our time before we go to sleep." She said. Scud pulled away to look down at her. He couldn't help but smile at her. " Come on! I know I'm gonna go fast, I can feel it." He slipped his arms around her waist and took her off the counter. Jillian held him tightly as he started towards their room. Her laughter filled the warehouse.

" This isn't going to be fast if I can help it." He said as he carried her to their bedroom.

" Are you kidding me? I can't last long with you. You just hit that spot inside me and I lose my mind. I swear, you are the best I have been with. " She said as he kicked their door shut.

" No foreplay then." Scud said as he tossed her on the bed.

" I don't need it, trust me. I want you so bad right now." She said as she pulled her pants off. He grinned as he slipped his off and tossed them next to hers on the floor. He slipped over her in the bed and reached down between her legs as they started kissing again.

" Damn, Jillian." He said when he felt her. He could feel how ready she was.

" I told you." She whined against his mouth. " I can't help it! I'm so glad I'm finally done with my period. I hate having to go a week without having you. " She said as he started kissing her neck. " Oh my God, you better stop or I'm gonna cum." She said quickly. He laughed.

" You need to," He said softly. " so you can last during sex." He said as he started touching her faster. Her hands came to his shoulders as she closed her eyes.

" Don't stop, I'm gonna cum, now!" She moaned before he kissed her.

XXXXXX

Jillian was laying on the couch reading while Scud was getting some work done. She had brought a few books on witch craft, hoping she could pick something up since she didn't know any other witches. Her mom had died giving birth to her and she was raised by Whistler and his wife. She put the book down and closed her eyes. She imaged Scud standing in front of his counter and blew slightly into the air.

Scud jumped as he felt her breath on the back of his neck. He touched the spot and turned around, expecting to see her standing there. When he didn't see her, he looked back at the counter and saw all his things had been moved around. He couldn't help but smile. Everything she did with her gift amazed him. He had never met someone like her.

" Did it work?" Jillian asked as she came into the workshop part of the warehouse. He placed his hand on his neck.

" Yeah, it worked. I felt you breath on my neck and then all my stuff was moved around." He said.

" That's so cool!" She said excitedly.

" B and W should be back soon." He said. She shifted her weight from one leg to another. She always got nervous when they came back. Part of her wanted them to have information and part of her didn't.

" So soon?" She asked softly. He nodded.

" Don't worry, babe." He said as he came to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. She slipped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. " It is what it is."

" I'm just not sure I want them to find him. If it's not Nicholas, it will be some other vampire coming for me. I will never be safe." She said. Her head was against his chest and his chin was resting on top of her.

" No one is safe as long as they are around." He said.

The garage door started to open and Jillian tightened her hold on him. She turned her face away from the door and kept her eyes closed. Scud kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. She moved as close to him as she could get. She was trembling slightly as the garage door moved. He pulled his vest around her even though he knew she wasn't cold. He knew his scent was calming to her. He rubbed his chin against her head while they waited for Blade and Whistler to come out of the car.

" I don't think I will ever get comfortable with the idea of them being together." Whistler said as he frowned.

" You need too, old man." Blade said. " They have been together for a year now and it doesn't look like they are slowing down. You know he loves her."

" And how do you know that?" Whistler snapped as he watched Scud and his daughter together.

Jillian had tilted her face up to him and he had his hands on her cheeks. They were staring at each other while he talked to her. She was holding onto his waist and nodding to whatever he was saying. Around her wrist was his favorite blue bandanna. She had taken to wearing it as a bracelet. Scud grinned like an idiot everytime she put it on.

" I can smell it on him." Blade said. " He hasn't told her but he will."

" Shit. I really don't want little Scud grandkids running around." Whistler said as Blade shut his car off.

" No matter what they say, what they have found, we deal with it. We get through it together, right?" Scud asked as he glazed down at her.

" Together." Jillian said as she looked up at him.

" We talk to them for a while, have dinner with W then go to bed. It will be a normal night no matter what." He said.

" Promise?" She asked.

" Promise." He said as they heard the door to Blade's car shut. Jillian sighed and looked towards her dad and her adopted big brother. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Scud was still watching her. He sighed and let his hands slip to her shoulders. She rested her head back against his chest and inhaled his scent, smoke and spice.

" Anything?" She asked.

" He's been seen around so you are not to leave the warehouse. No more going to the book store or anything. We can't take the chance, you need something, manifest it." Blade said as he passed them. Jillian sighed and closed her eyes. She turned her face to Scud and looked up at him. He took strands of her hair in his hands and smiled at her. He was twisting her hair around in his fingers.

" It's fine. Remember what I said." He said softly.

" I'm kind of tired. Dinner is in the oven for you guys but I think I want to go to bed." Jillian said as Whistler reached the work counter.

" You sure, babe?" Scud asked. She nodded. " Wait for me. I will eat really fast then go to bed early, alright?" She smiled slightly then.

" You don't have to go to bed because I'm being a baby." She said. He laughed before kissing her forehead. He knew Whistler was standing close to them so he leaned down to speak softly into her ear.

" It's okay. You be my baby and let your daddy take care of you." Jillian burst into laughter and pushed away from him. She was still smiling as she walked away. Scud put his hands on his hips as he watched her go off towards their room.

" You gonna tell her soon?" Whistler asked as Jillian closed the bedroom door.

" Tell her what?" Scud asked as he looked at Whistler.

" That you love her." Whistler finally looked at him. " If you love her, tell her, she deserves to hear it."


	2. Chapter 2

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Jillian was changing her clothes when Scud came into their bedroom after eating. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. He set the alarm to the warehouse then shut their door. Their bed was against the wall and sat on the floor. It was just a box spring and a mattress. After she was changed, she crawled into their bed and to her spot, by the wall. She slipped under the covers and smiled at him.

" Hi." She said. He smiled. He quickly undressed and got ready for bed before climbing in with her. They laid facing each other in the bed. He was running his hand through her hair while she was rubbing his shoulders as she slipped her leg in between his. She brought her head to his chest and inhaled his scent. " I love the way you smell."

" I need to tell you something." Scud said. Jillian closed her eyes and sighed.

" What's that?" She asked.

" Look at me, please." He said. She pulled away and smiled at him. Her hand came to his hair.

" What's the matter?" Jillian asked him. His smile had faded as his nerves took over. His eyes searched her face quickly. " Did my dad or Blade say something to you?"

" No."

" Then what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing is wrong, in fact, everything is pretty fucking amazing." Scud said.

" Then what is it?" She asked.

" You know my history with girls, you know I haven't always been the nicest to girls. I said things I didn't mean just to get something I wanted."

" I know all this already." Jillian said. She smiled slightly. " What's wrong?"

" I love you." He said quickly. " I have completely fallin in love with you and I'm not just saying it to get something. I'd do anything for you, protect you anyway I could, and give you everything I can. Anything that I have, you can have, I don't want us apart. I can't image being without you. I have never felt like this, ever. This past year with you has been amazing for me." He said as he played with her hair. Jillian smiled.

" I love you too." She said softly. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

" I'm just worried I'm going to fuck this up somehow." He said, his voice dropping.

" We have been together a year now and you haven't fucked it. Stop worrying." She said.

" I don't want to lose you to anything. I scared I'm going to lose you because of something stupid I do or say." Scud said. She pulled him to her tightly, her chest was pressed against his.

" You're not. Now, you promised me some long lovin so give it up!" She said. He grinned before they started kissing.

The next day, he found her in the kitchen. She was staring at the coffee maker. It wasn't on so he figured she was trying to make it run without touching it. She was so wrapped into what she was doing she didn't know he was creeping up behind her. Suddenly the coffee maker kicked on and started brewing. She clapped her hands and laughed.

" That's right! Fuck you coffee maker! You are my bitch!" She said.

" Why the hell are you talking to it like that?" Scud asked. Jillian jumped and turned around. She laughed when she saw him.

" I didn't think anyone was in here." She said as he brought her to him to hug. He kissed the top of her head.

" I won't tell anyone you were yelling at the coffee marker." He said as they pulled away.

" Oh thanks." She said as rolled her eyes. " Don't you have something you need to work on?" He laughed.

" I'd rather watch you yell at stuff."

" Shut up!" She snapped as she hit his stomach. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. He slipped his hand into her hair and kissed her hard. Her hands came to his waist as he pulled into him. He ended the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

" I love you." He said softly.

" I love you." She said. He grinned.

" I love you more." She smiled as she looked at him.

" No. Not true." She said. He kissed her again. " So I thought I'd hang with you while you worked today." She said.

" You gonna let me work?" He asked. She smiled.

" I guess we will have to see, won't we?" He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Jillian was sitting on the counter with her ankles linked together while Scud worked beside her. She watched as he put together a gun he had built for Blade who was out for the night with Whistler. He glanced up at her but she was focused on his hands and the gun. He smiled and looked away. He moved so he could lean against her leg while he worked.

" Wanna do something for me, babe?" He asked. The next second he felt what seemed like her mouth on him. He grabbed the counter and closed his eyes. " That's not what I meant." he said in a groan.

" Oh well, if you don't like it." The sensation left him, making him open his eyes.

" Hey! I was enjoying that!" He said. She laughed.

" Oh you were?" She asked.

" Yeah and now I'm hard." He said as he took her hand. He pulled her off the counter and started towards their room.

" Does it really feel the same as when I'm actually doing it?" She asked.

" It feels pretty fucking good but your mouth feels better because I can touch you and watch you do it." He said as they walked into their room.

" Want to see if I can get you off with just my mind?" She asked. He faced her and kissed her.

" Oh I know you can. It feels really good but I'd rather have it in real life." He said before kissing her again.

Scud was laying with his hands over his eyes. He was taking deep breaths to calm down. He felt the mattress shift and knew she was getting up. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back to him. Jillian laughed as she laid back down, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

" You know, I always heard people say that when you're in love with your partner, the sex will be the best ever and I never believed them. I thought people said that to stop premarital sex but it's so true. From the moment I knew I was falling for you the sex and blow jobs went from amazing to completely mind blowing good." He said. She laughed then sat up.

" Come on, you said you had work to do." She said as she patted his stomach. She moved to the end of their bed and stood up. " Pull your boxers up and let's get to work!" She said as she faced him.

He grinned as he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants. He sat up and reached out to her, catching her by her hips. He slid off the bed and moved so she was standing between his legs. He pulled up her shirt slightly and ran his tongue up her flat tummy. Jillian shivered as she laughed.

" You have work to do." She said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her.

" I thought I'd repay the favor first. You gave me some mouth play, I want to give you some mouth play." He said as he gazed up at her. His hands moved to her jeans. In a quick movement he undid the button. Her expression changed suddenly as she tighten her hold on his shoulders and closed her eyes. " Jilly, what's wrong?" He asked. She grabbed her stomach and almost doubled over.

" Vampires!" She said as he wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking as the pain hit her hard and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

" B!" Scud said into the cellphone. " Get back here! Suckheads are close by!"

" How close?" Blade's deep voice asked into the phone.

" Two blocks!" Scud said. Jillian was on all fours, sweating and whimpering.

" Cover her in your clothes and get her into the air docks. We are on our way." Blade said. Scud up hung the phone and started running around their room, grabbing different pieces of his clothing. He was going to cover her in his jacket once they got into the air docks. He ran over to Jillian and put his arms around her.

" Come on, Jilly. We have to move. We have to hide you." He said as he helped her stand.

He helped her out of their room and across the warehouse as the flood lights outside the warehouse kicked on. He knew they were close and it would only be a matter of time before they were inside. He had one arm around her waist while his other arm was holding onto the arm she had around his shoulders. They walked over to the air dock and he pulled the cover off.

" Alright, babe, you have to get in there and get under my jacket." He said.

" You're coming with me." She struggled to get out. He shook his head as he made her climb in.

" No, I can't. I have to defend you. I have to get the UV gun." He said.

" Josh, please! Don't leave me here alone! I'm scared!"

Her eyes were wild and her pleads were too much for him. He climbed into the air dock and replaced the cover. He threw his jacket over her then helped her crawl farther into the dock. There wasn't much room so they had to lay down, completely against each other. She was under his jacket to hide her scent, her hands clinging to his vest. She was trembling as the alarms inside the warehouse kicked on.

" Jillian, listen to me," He whispered. " I know you're scared but you have to slow your breathing down or they are going to hear it." She struggled but was able to do what he said.

" They are inside." She whispered. They looked at each other. Her face was pale but he could tell the pain was coming down which meant the vampires were close.

" I love you." He mouthed to her. Her smile was weak but it was there.

" I love you." She whispered.

" Come out, come out where ever you are, my little witch!" They heard a female vampire call.

" This place reeks of daywalker and human." A male vampire said.

Jillian's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to image sunlight filling the warehouse. She knew it was a long shot, when she was scared or in pain, she had a hard time working magic. She frowned as her hands tensed on Scud's vest. He put a hand on the back of her neck and brought her head close to his mouth.

" Concentrate." He whispered. He knew what she was trying to do. They had been practicing the sun light trick for a few weeks. A flash went through the warehouse, making both vampires shriek. " Try again, Love." He whispered.

" What the fuck was that!" The female vampire yelled.

" UV lights!" The male said. Suddenly the entire warehouse light up so bright it was shining into the air dock. Scud buried his face into her hair and closed his eyes as the vampire screamed. After a few minutes the light died down and Jillian went completely limp against him. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

" Jillian!" He said. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing. " Shit!"

He pushed the jacket off her then moved himself down the entrance of the air dock. He knew the vampires couldn't have made it through the sun burst so he kicked the cover as hard as he could, sending it flying. He looked out and saw the burnt remains of the vampires. He looked back at Jillian and crawled over to her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her with him. He got her out of the air dock and carried her, fireman style, to their room. He took out his phone and dialed Blade's number.

" They are gone, B! Jillian killed them!" He said when Blade answered.

" Mother fucker, did I not tell you to keep her away from them?" Blade exploded. Scud paused as he laid her on the bed. He had never heard Blade yell at him before.

" She was away from them. We were in the air dock. She made a burst of sun light inside the warehouse." He said.

" I didn't know she could do that." Blade said after a few minutes.

" Yeah well, her and I practice her craft, do we other things because having sex, you know." Scud said. "Anyway, she's like passed out or something."

" Doing big things like lighting up the warehouse has drained her of energy. I'm sure she will sleep for a few hours. Start packing up. We are moving. I have phone calls to make." Blade hung up right away.

" Moving? Where the hell are we going to go?" Scud asked.

When Blade's car pulled up, there were two other cars behind his. Scud stood against the counter, smoking a cigarette as the garage door opened. He had packed up all of his and Jillian's stuff except for their bed since she was still sleeping. He had all their stuff in their van. He no longer thought it things as his and hers, everything was theirs. He had even put the van in her name as well as his.

A tall guy with short brown hair got out of the first car that was behind Blade's. Coming out of the second car was a tall girl with shoulder length, light brown hair. Whistler got out of Blade's car and went to see Jillian. Blade got out and started walking to Scud with the new comers walking behind him. The man was wearing a tight wifebeater and dark jeans. The girl was dressed just like the guy.

" King, Abby, this is Scud." Blade said. Everyone said hi and shook hands. " They have a safe complex we are going too. I have been working with them since right before I found you. I needed to have another place up and running in case this warehouse fell. They are going to help you pack up." Without another word, Blade walked away.

" So what can we help you with?" Abby asked.

" Yeah, well, I guess we should start with the weapons. I down loaded all the info on the computers to some disks so they can stay here. I got a lot of my tools in our van." Scud said.

" Where's the witch?" King asked. Scud narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Her name is Jillian, not witch." He said. King held up his hands.

" Whoa, calm down man, I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

" Look, it's been a long night already. I'm tired and stressed." Scud said. Kind nodded his head. He was almost five inches taller then Scud and Scud found himself needing to put a claim on Jillian, let this guy know she was his. " My girlfriend is sleeping so after she gets up we have to get our bed. I can fit it in our van."

" Where's this Jillian at?" King asked again.

" Jillian is the my girlfriend."

" Your girlfriend is the witch? How's that been?" King asked.

" Look, we better pack up or Blade's gonna get pissed." Abby said.

The rest of the night and morning were spent packing up and moving things. Scud and Whistler stayed at the old warehouse with Jillian while they moved things to the other complex. At the last few car load, Scud decided to go and wake her up. He crept into their room and found her laying on her side, curled up. He sat down beside her.

" Jillian, baby, it's time to wake up." Scud said softly as he ran his hand threw her hair. Jillian stirred but didn't open her eyes. " Come on, Jilly." Slowly her eyes opened.

" Hey." She said. She stretched slightly then jumped. " Why am I in bed?"

" You passed out. Come on, we have to leave." Scud said. She looked around as she sat up.

" Where did our stuff go? And what do you mean we need to leave?" She asked.

" Blade is moving us to a safer place. We got everything moved but our bed." Scud said. She pulled her hair up into a bun then nodded. She got up and together they moved the mattress into the van then got ready to pull out. Blade was waiting in his car for them to follow him.

Jillian looked out the window as Scud backed out of the warehouse. She sighed as she looked at the big empty space she had been calling her home. She curled up into the seat and watched as the garage door closed. So much had happen at the warehouse and she was upset to leave it. She looked out the passenger window as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

" You okay?" Scud asked when he saw her wiping her eyes.

" Yeah, I'm just feeling emotional right now." She said.

" Talk to me." He said as he reached out and took her hand. She sighed as she leaned back into the seat.

" Well, this has been our home together for over a year. We meant here, we had our first kiss here, had sex here for the first time, we made a life here for ourselves and I have ruined it." She said softly. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

" Vampires ruined it, not you and we will make a home for ourselves where we are. And think, we get to have a first kiss again." She smiled as she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

They followed Blade into an underground parking lot. Scud frowned when he saw King standing down by a parking space. He didn't know why but he didn't like that guy. King directed them into a parking space then stood back with his arms crossed over his chest as Scud shut off the van. He got out first then Jillian.

" Well hello." King said as he came forward towards Jillian. " My name is King and you are?" He asked as he took Jillian's hand. He brought it to his mouth and was going to kiss her knuckles but Jillian quickly pulled her hand away.

" I'm Jillian." She said as she moved around him and came to Scud. Scud put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

" Oh, you're his Jillian? As in, Jillian the witch?" King asked.

" As in Jillian Whistler and yes I'm Scud's girlfriend." She said. King smiled.

" Whistler? You're the old man's daughter? Well alright, let me show you guys to where you will be sleeping." King said with a smile.

They followed them up the stairs and down a hallway lined with rooms. King stopped at the fourth door and opened it up. He faced them with a smile and motioned them inside. He walked in after them. The room had a queen size bed in it and a dresser but that was all. There were no windows and one way out of the room.

" If you come with me, Jillian, I will show you the room you can use." King said. Jillian took Scud's hand.

" I'm staying with Scud." King shrugged his shoulders.

" Suit your self then. See you guys later." He said before he walked out.

" Do you think he will pissed if we move the mattress to the wall?" Jillian asked with a smile.

Jillian and Scud laid down after pushing the mattress to the wall. She sighed as she turned over to him. She laid her head against his chest and started making circles on his stomach with her finger tips. Scud was running his hand through her hair. She listened to his heart beat and breaths. He shivered at her touch. She pulled the blankets up over them.

" Are you cold?" She asked. He laughed.

" No, you're giving me the chills." He said. She laughed as she moved away from him. She laid at his side as she let her fingers moved to the waist band of his boxers. She let them slip just inside the top of his boxers and glaze over the head of his penis.

" You getting turned on too." She said. He smiled as he rolled over to his side.

" I'm always turned on by you but, if I remember correctly, and I do, you gave me some pretty amazing mouth play earlier." He said. He slipped over her with a smile. " And now it's your turn." He slipped up her shirt.

" No, I don't want it." She said.

" What? Since when have you ever turned that down?" Scud asked. She smiled.

" I'd rather have all of you inside of me right now. I'm feeling upset and I need to connect with all of you not just your mouth." She said.

He laid over her, his hands on either side of her face, her hands on his chest while they moved together. He kissed her long and slow, letting everything he felt flow into her. Her soft moans making him groan against her mouth. She slipped her fingers through his hair and tugged on it, the more he move, the hard she tugged. They rested their foreheads together, their fast breathing mixing together as they came close to the end. He always made sure she finished before he did.

The next morning, Scud woke facing Jillian. She had one hand resting against his neck and the other under her pillow. The blanket had slipped down to her waist. He had his arm was around her stomach. He closed his eyes again and kissed her forehead. He breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled.

" Well isn't this sweet." King's voice made him jump. He looked to the end of their bed to find King standing there.

" What the fuck are you doing in here?" Scud snapped as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her.

" Just wanted to check on our little witch, can't have her wisked away by the big bad vampires, can we?" King asked with a smirk.

" She was with me, she's fine. Get the fuck out of here!" Scud asked. King laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jillian reach up to grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinet but couldn't reach them. Everything in that place was put up so high she decided she was going to need to get a ladder. She sighed when she couldn't reach them then tried again. She knew she could just use her gifts and make the cups come to her, but she liked doing things for herself.

" Here, let me get those for you." King's arm came into her vision as he reached for the cups. Jillian glanced to her side and saw he almost against her back. His cologne came over her. She moved to the side to have her own space as he handed her two cups with a smile.

" Thanks." She said as she took them from him.

" So, you and that Scub huh?" Scud heard King asked. He was standing outside the kitchen, listening to them.

" It's Scud, his name is Scud not Scub." Jillian said as she poured coffee into the cups.

" Oh, sorry. So are you guys a real couple or just having sex?" King asked.

" We are together." She said without looking at him.

" What does a hot ass girl like you see in a sloppy mess like him?" King asked as he leaned against the counter. Jillian was taking cream out of the fridge.

" He's not a sloppy mess. He's brilliant, the smartest guy you will ever meet." Jillian said.

" Oh, I'm sure he is, I mean, Blade weren't work with him if the guy was stupid. I'm just saying, you two are kind of a mixed match pair, don't you think?" King asked. Jillian finally looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

" How do you mean?" She asked.

" Well, you're so hot, you'd think you could a get a man a little bit better then Scud. You know, someone tall, well put together, good hair." King said as he motioned to himself. " I'm mean, I'm sure since you have been locked up with him for over a year you just think he's all there is, maybe you forget what other guys are like, but I'd like to show you there is better out there."

" First off, there is no man better then Scud. He's amazingly talented and so smart I can't believe it. The ideas he comes up with, the things he makes, he never fails to amaze me. I love his hair and I don't think he is all there is out there, I know he's all I want. I have had other boyfriends. boyfriends of all kinds, and Josh is the only one who has treated me as awesome as he has. He makes me feel beautiful and I don't like the way you talk about him." Jillian said as she gathered up the two cups.

" What are you doing, Jilly?" Scud asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Her face lit up at the site of him standing there in his grey vest, jacket, black tee shirt, blue bandanna and jeans.

" I'm getting us coffee." She said, her smile bright.

" You done?" He asked as he glanced at King who was smiling at them. He looked back at Jillian as she came around the small island and over to him.

" Yeah." She said. She took his outstretched hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

" Morning, King." Scud said. " Come on, Babe, we have some work to do." He said as he started to pull her out of the kitchen.

" Morning, Josh." King said.

" His name is Scud." Jillian's voice came from the hallway. King laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

" I don't want you to be alone with King. I don't trust him." Scud said as he used a tool to lit up a smoke. Jillian was sitting on the counter with her ankles linked together. She was playing with a screwdriver.

" He's harmless." She said.

" I heard you guys talking." Scud said as he walked to the counter. He picked up the new device he had been working on. It was something Blade could wear on his wrist and when triggered, it would deliver a mist of garlic.

" You did?" She asked as she looked at him. Scud won't meet her eyes.

" I told you, in the real world, you and I weren't be together. I'm not the only one who sees that. We come from two different circles." He said.

" Don't, Josh. Just don't." She said. He glanced at her then back at his work. " This is the real world and we are together. I meant everything I said about you, every word of it." He looked at her then away again to hide his smile.

" You think I'm smart?" He asked. She laughed as she reached out and grabbed him by the vest. He let her pull him to her. She took the smoke from his mouth and wrapped her legs around him.

" I think you're amazing, I have told you that before so stop doubting us." She said. He smiled again. "Now, kiss me then get back to work." She said. His smiled changed into a grin then brought his mouth to hers. He quickly kissed her lips then pulled away. " Hey!" She said as he took the smoke from her and popped it in his mouth. He laughed.

" You said I had work to do." She grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer.

" Do it right." She said.

" Ask me nicely." Scud said. She sighed.

" Kiss me, please?" She asked softly. She tilted her head down and looked at him through her lashes.

" How can I resist you when you look at me like that?" He asked with a grin. She took the smoke from him again and put her arms around his shoulders.

" You're not supposed too." She said.

" Then I guess I won't." He said as he brought his hands to her cheeks.

He brought his face down to hers and tilted his head slightly. He brushed his lips against hers slowly, making sure to keep them closed. He felt her little tongue glide across his lips and he parted them. Slowly he drew her tongue out with his. They twisted them around each other slowly. Her fingers twisted into his hair, tugging it slightly as she whimpered softly against him.

" This is a work station, not a make out station." Abby's voice came. Scud and Jillian pulled away from each other. Scud glanced behind him at her then back at Jillian. Her face was flushed and she had a look of disappointment of her. He smiled.

" Take this up later, love." He said.

" Promise?" She asked.

" Promise."

" Break it up! We all know you're together." King's voice made Scud roll his eyes. Jillian smiled at him. She leaned in to whisper to Scud.

" He's just jealous, J. He wants you all to himself." Scud laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned and faced King and Abby as they walked up to him. Scud wrapped his arms around Jillian's legs since they were around his waist still. She put her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder, her front against his back.

" So I didn't get to actually meet you guys yesterday." Abby said. She held her hand out to the couple. " I'm Abby." Jillian shook her hand and smiled.

" I'm Jillian, this is Scud." She said.

" Yeah, I know, I'm excited to meet you! I have seen all your gadgets, you make the most amazing stuff! That UV bomb you made, so awesome." She said. Jillian tilted her head slightly and scanned Abby's mind without thinking.

" Ah, thanks." Scud said.

" So I have a few blue prints that I'd like you to look at if you can. I have alot of ideas for things but I don't know how to make them." She said. Scud put the smoke in his mouth and took a drag.

" Sure, I can do that." He said. Jillian placed a kiss on his neck then.

" I better go and talk to dad and Blade. I will bring you lunch." She said. Scud looked at her and smiled.

" Okay. Be careful, we don't know this place." He said.

" Come on, Abby, lets give them a few minutes alone since they are acting like they can't be apart." King said. Jillian frowned as she watched them walk away. She sighed and looked at Scud as he turned in her legs.

" You look upset." He said as he placed his hands on either side of her on the counter.

" Abby likes you." She said. " I scanned her thoughts and she thinks your hot." She said.

" Jillian Elizabeth." Scud said in mock shock. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away.

" I don't want to hear it. I did it without thinking about it." Jillian said.

" Are you upset?" He asked. She looked at him then.

" You are going to be spending the whole night with that hot girl who likes you while I'm spending it with Dad." He laughed.

" Well this is different. You're worried for a change." Scud said.

" Shut up." She said as she pushed him away from her and hopped off the counter. She went to leave but he took her hand and yanked her back to him. He kissed her quick, hard and long.

" I love you." He said when he was sure she was breathless.

" I love you." She said with her eyes closed. " I wish we could sneak off." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

" It will be worth the wait." Scud said as he let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

At lunch, Jillian returned to the garage carrying two plates with tuna salad sandwiches on them. She found Scud and Abby sitting together at a table, going over some blue prints she had drawn up. Jillian felt a flash of anger go through her so she scanned their thoughts to see what they were thinking. She knew she shouldn't be creeping into their minds but she couldn't help it.

Abby was amazed by Scud's ideas and was excited to see her plans come to life. She still found him attractive but felt bad about it. Scud was trying to focus on what Abby was saying but he kept thinking about Jillian and the fact that he hadn't see King since they left together earlier in the night. He was also thinking about what he wanted to do to her when they went to bed. Jillian smiled and cleared her throat, getting their attention.

" I made you guys lunch." She said as she walked forward. Both Abby and Scud smiled. Scud came forward and took a hold of her arms as he kissed her.

" Hey." He said as he took the plates from her. She took a hold of his shirt as she followed him to the counter. He handed the other plate to Abby, knowing Jillian didn't like tuna salad.

" Wow, you made lunch? Thanks." Abby said. Jillian smiled as Scud sat down. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Jillian slipped between his legs and leaned her back against his chest.

" How's it going?" Jillian asked.

" Good, Scud is so smart." Abby said. Jillian glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled.

" What have you been doing?" He asked in between bites. Jillian shrugged.

" Nothing much, talking with dad." She said. " I made a casserole for dinner and it's in the oven." She said.

" Jillian cooks better then anyone I have ever meant." Scud said with a grin.

" Well, too be fair, before I moved into the warehouse, Josh lived off donuts and McDonalds." Jillian said. She faced him then. " I can't stay long." She said.

" Where you going?" Scud asked.

" Driving training." Jillian said with a roll of her eyes. Scud squeezed her waist.

" With who?" He asked. She smiled.

" Just Blade and me. He wants to teach me all the upgrades you gave his car." He sighed, making Jillian laugh softly. She knew he liked it when she watched him work.

" I will see you at dinner." She said before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. " I love you." He grinned, he never got tired of hearing her say that.

" I love you." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

" He's going to be so mad at me." Jillian said softly as she sat in the front seat of Blade's car. " I have never held anything from him before."

" He will understand." Blade said.

" He thinks we tell each other everything." She said as she stared at Blade's dashboard.

" He will understand." Blade said. When she didn't respond to him, her adopted big brother reached out and took Jillian's hand in his. In a very unusual act, Blade brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. " Jillian, look at me." He said. She sighed then raised her eyes to his face. "Once he is done being mad, he will understand. Scud is too much in love with you to stay angry for long." She nodded.

" I just feel like I have been lying to him." She said. Blade was rubbing her fingers with his.

" You haven't been lying, just withholding some things. He never asked you anything that made you lie." Blade said.

" He's not going to see it that way." Jillian said.

" You know I love you." Blade said. " And I don't say that to anyone. I have been in your life since you where a baby, I have done a lot to keep you safe, to make sure you stay alive. If there was another way, we weren't do this. You are the little sister I have never had and I would give my life for you." He said. Jillian took her hand from his and moved to hug him. Blade wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. " I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried but we don't have a choice, this is our only option." A knock of the windshield made Jillian jump. Scud was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Jillian looked at Blade as she pulled away.

" I know, Blade. I know to all of that. You know I love you too." She said.

" We tell him tonight." Blade said. She nodded then left the car.

" What's going on in there? You two looked so serious and upset." Scud said as she walked up to him. Blade got out of the car as Jillian hugged Scud.

" After dinner, meet me in the bathroom." She said. He squeezed her as his stomach jumped, taking showers together was one of his favorite things to do.

Whistler, Jillian, Scud, Abby, and King sat around the dining room table eating dinner. Blade was shooting up his serum and asked to be alone for an hour to mediate. The sun was due to rise in a half an hour and after dinner everyone was going to bed. They had a big plan for the next night. Scud noticed that Jillian was abnormally quiet. She was pushing her food around the plate and hadn't actually eaten anything. He put his hand under the table and started rubbing her leg but she didn't look at him. After a while, Jillian excused herself. Scud tried to hid his grin and waited for a few minutes before he got up and followed her.

Scud walked into the little bathroom and saw the room was filled with steam. The shower was on but she was sitting on the floor, her back against one of the bathroom walls. She had her knees drawn up and her arms resting on them. Her eyes were closed when he shut the door. He walked over to her and came down on his knees. He touched her arms.

" Are you okay?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

" We need to talk. The shower is on so if anyone is listening they wouldn't be able to hear us." She said. He frowned slightly.

" What's going on?" Scud asked. When she didn't respond, he started rubbing her arms. " You can tell me anything, you know that. I mean, are you pregnant cause if you are, I'm okay with that. It's bad timing but we will deal with it." She shook her head.

" I'm not pregnant." She said.

" You might be okay with it, but I won't be." Whistler said as he came into the bathroom. Scud stood up and looked behind him.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Scud asked.

" This conversation involves all of us." Blade said as he walked in. Scud backed up to the bathroom counter.

" What the hell is going on?" He asked.

" You better have a seat. You aren't going to like this plan." Whistler said.


	7. Chapter 7

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

" Are you guys fucking crazy?" Scud asked as Blade and Whistler finished talking. Scud was sitting on the bathroom counter while Whistler was sitting on the closed toliet seat. Blade was leaning against the bathroom door. " I mean, have everyone of you lost your fucking minds?"

" It's the only way to find him and kill him, trust me kid, if we could find another way, we would have." Whistler said.

" B, come on, you can't do this, you can't just send her out there, alone." Scud said.

" She won't be alone. King will be with her." Blade said. Scud rolled his eyes.

" Oh yeah, that makes me feel a lot better." He snapped.

" Well, We better break up this pal wow." Whistler said. Jillian brought her eyes to him and he winked at her before he left. They had been locked in the bathroom for an hour.

" It's the best plan." Blade said before he walked out. Jillian slowly looked up at Scud who was glaring at her.

" I can't believe you kept this from me." He said. " This is huge." She nodded.

" I know, I wanted to tell you but Blade said it was better if we kept it between us. We didn't even tell Whistler until a month ago." She said.

" I'm pissed right now. I don't agree with any of this but I guess that doesn't matter. I guess my feelings about what happens to you doesn't matter to you." He said.

" That's not true." Jillian said as she stood up. She reached out to him but he held his hands up as he came off the counter.

" No, I can't have you touch me right now. I'm fucking too pissed to touch you right now." Jillian dropped her hands and bit her lip as she sucked in her breath.

" Josh," She said softly. He shook his head as he kept his hands up.

" Not right now." He said as he looked at her. " Not right now." He dropped his eyes before he walked out of the bathroom. Jillian reached into the shower and turned it off. Then she covered her eyes and slipped back to the floor as she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian stayed in the bathroom, crying, for another 45 minutes. When she was finally felt tired enough and drained of all tears, she got up and left the room. She slowly walked down the hallway to their room. She half expected Scud to have locked the room but it wasn't. She walked into the dark bedroom, just making out his shape in the bed. She shut and locked their door. Scud had put a lock on the door after King had walked in on them.

She walked over to their bags, they hadn't put any clothes away yet. He wasn't moving so she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not but she knew he was mad at her and didn't want to talk. She opened one of her bags and took out a pair of sleeping shorts and a long shirt. She set them on the dresser, her mind a million miles away. Her eyes hurt and were burning from crying so much. She slipped off her shoes and took a hold of her shirt to slip it over her head. Scud's hands came over hers, scaring her.

" Let me do it." His voice came from behind her. Jillian closed her eyes as she felt fresh tears start to fall. He slowly started to pull her shirt off until it was completely off her. His finger tips traveled up her bare back to unsnap her bra. He pushed her hair over her right shoulder and kissed her left one.

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" How much can you take? How much can you stand before it accepts you?" He asked as he pushed her bra straps off her shoulders.

" A lot. I can take a lot." She said. He slid his hands down her arms then turned her to face him. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. He had plugged a night light into their room because there were no windows and she was scared of the dark.

" I wish you would have told me." He said.

" You wouldn't have agreed with it." She said.

" You're right but we don't have to agree on everything." Scud said. " I don't want to fight with you. You're leaving tomorrow so let's make the most of right now." He said as he wiped her cheeks.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" I'm sure I promised you some mouth play." He said as he undid the button of her jeans. " And you are the only girl I ever keep my promises too." He said as he dropped to his knees. She put her hands on his shoulders as he pulled off her jeans. He kissed the inside of both her thighs before he stood up. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Jillian felt over come with emotions again and started to cry as she sat down. " Don't cry." He said softly as he looked at her face.

" I'm just emotional right now." She said. He gently pushed her to lay on the bed then took a hold of her panties. He slid them down and off her legs.

" Then let me take your mind off things." He said a second before his tongue went up the center of her.

Jillian closed her eyes as her breath caught in her throat. She threaded her fingers into his hair as she arched her back. He slid one finger inside her and found the spot that drove her crazy while his tongue slid across her other spot. He rubbed against her slowly and carefully, wanting to drag her sensations out. She tugged harder on his hair as she moaned softly. He wanted to give her a hard and long orgasm. After a few minutes he could tell she was getting close when she started to whimper loudly and shake. It wasn't long after that, that he felt her start to contract around him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No one thought anything the next night when Scud and Jillian were standing close together, talking softly to each other. She had her hands on his chest while his head was bent to her. Their eyes were locked together but neither one was smiling. Their conversation looked deep and serious. He wasn't upset with her anymore but he wasn't happy with Blade or Whistler.

" W made this for you." Scud said as he slipped the necklace around her and fastened it behind her neck. He brought his mouth to her ear. " It has a camera in it so we will be able to hear and see everything." He kissed her cheek as he pulled away slightly. She was staring at his chest.

" I'm scared." She whispered. He took a hold of her cheeks and made her look at him.

" I'm scared too. But W, Abby and I will be in the van, watching and listening to everything. B will be ready to come and attack." He said. She nodded as she tighten her hold on his chest, her eyes closed. " Look at me." It took her a few seconds before she opened her eyes again. " I love you."

" I love you." She said.

" Jillian, it's time." Blade said.

Blade, Abby, Whistler, and Scud stood together in the garage while Jillian and King stood across from them. King had been a familiar once and Blade had save him so they had decided that King would bring Jillian into the vampires. King would act like he wanted forgiveness from Nickolas and since he was a powerful vampires, they knew the other vampires would take her to him right away. The also knew the vampires knew Jillian would never walk into a vampire club on her own so King was going to use chloroform to knock her out then carry her in. Once inside, King would manage the attack until Blade, Whistler, Abby, and Scud busted in.

" You ready?" Blade asked her. Jillian took a deep breath and nodded. Blade nodded to King or poured some chloroform into a rag.

" Look at me, Jilly." Scud said softly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she locked them on him.

King out the chloroform down then came up behind Jillian. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest so she won't fall when she passed out. He brought the rag in front of her and held it over her mouth and nose. He brought his mouth to her ear as he looked at Scud. Jillian was holding her breath as he pushed the rag into her face.

" Breath deep, Jillian." King said. " It will all be over in a minute."

Scud watched as she took a deep breath in. It only took a few seconds before her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees gave. King took the rag away and swept her up, fireman style. Scud let go of the breath he had been holding. Whistler came forward and kissed Jillian's forehead. He shook his head before walking away. Scud came to her next. He leaned in and moved the hair from her face before kissing her cheek. He stepped back and glanced up at the smirk of King's face.

" The fuck are you smiling at?" Scud snapped. King just laughed as he turned away and walked to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

_* You need to read my The Witch, The Daywalker and Scud to understand this story. This is the second part. Abby and King's personalities are not what they were in the movie so be warned. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Whistler and Scud climbed into Scud's van. They watched as King put Jillian into the back of his car. Scud had turned on the monitors in the back of van as Abby climbed into the back of the van. Blade was starting up his car and they were ready to go. Whistler cleared his throat and pulled a little plastic out of his pocket. Whistler started turning the bag over and over again in his fingers.

" I have something for you." He said. Scud glanced at Whistler.

" What's that?" He asked. Whistler sighed and handed the bag to Scud.

" Those are her mother's engagement and wedding ring, her birth mother's. She gave them to me before she died. I have kept them with me, just waiting for the right man to come along." Whistler turned in his seat to look fully at Scud who was looking at the rings. One ring had three small diamonds on it and the other ring had a ling on small diamonds in a line inside of the ring. " I'm not trying to push you into marrying her but I know how you guys feel about each other." Scud looked at Whistler.

" You would be fine with her marrying me?" He asked. Whistler sighed again.

" I'm not happy about it but I can see how much she means to you and how much you mean to her and that's all I can ask for." Whistler said. Scud nodded and smiled slightly.

" This is real cool, W." He said.

" Yeah, well, King's leaving so let's go." Whistler said as he turned away. Scud tugged the bag into a pocket of his jacket and buttoned it closed. He tried to hid his smile as he pulled out of his parking space.

They pulled up to a large butcher shop. King pulled up behind the shop while Scud parked across the street from it. Blade had parked his car farther away and had taken to running across roof tops. Abby, Whistler, and Scud settled into the back of the van to watch the monitors. They could only see what her necklace was facing. Scud leaned back in his office hair with his hands linked together, resting on the top of his head. They watched as King slipped her out of the car. King picked her up and started towards the back of the butcher shop.

" How are we seeing this?" Abby asked. Whistler and Scud glanced at each other then back at the monitors.

" I made Jillian a necklace with a camera in it." Whistler said. They watched King's face as he was walking.

" Scud." Blade's voice came through a speaker.

" Yeah, B. I got visual and Audio. King's carrying her in through a backdoor of the butcher shop." Scud said.

" I'm going to go out there and see if I can see Blade." Whistler said. He walked out of the back of the van, closing the door behind him.

" I'm going with him." Abby said. Scud nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

King knocked on the back door to the butcher shop. It took a few minutes before anyone came and opened it. The big vampire inside looked at King then at Jillian passed out in his arms. He leaned down and inhaled her scent before smiling, letting his fangs flash. He nodded and moved out of the way. King smiled and walked in, closing the door before him.

" Whistler and Blade are talking about their next move." Abby said as she came back into the van. Scud glanced at her then back at the monitors. " So, you and Jillian are pretty close it seemed." He nodded as he watched King carrying Jillian through the butcher shop.

" Yeah, we are." He said.

" So there's no chance that you'd want to mess around? I won't tell her." Abby said. Scud looked at her then.

" No. I don't want to mess around with you. Why would you even ask me that?" He asked as he frowned. Abby shrugged.

" Because you're hot and I'm into casual sex." She said with a completely serious look on her face. He looked back at the screen.

" Well I'm not into casual sex anymore." Abby sighed.

" That's too bad. We could have been something." She said as she pulled a gun out. " Let's go."

" What the hell are you doing?" Scud snapped.

Nickolas came forward when King reached the bottom of a set of stairs that came out of a freezer. King had a grin on his face as he held onto Jillian. Nickolas leaned down and smelled Jillian quickly. He pulled away with a frown which made King's smile fade. There were three other vampires standing behind Nickolas.

" Take her from him. Give her a bath. She reeks of that human again. Make sure you clean her inside and out as I'm sure his scent is inside her again. Change her clothes and throw those ones out." Nickolas ordered. A female vampire came forward and took Jillian from King. She walked away quickly. " Does Blade or the humans know that you have betrayed them?" King shook his head.

" They had no idea." King said.

" I guess Blade's not as smart as he thinks he is." Abby's voice was coming down the stairs. Scud was in front of her, she had her gun to his back.

" And the old man?" Nickolas asked.

" Dead. I slit his throat. He bled out under the van." She said as she reached them.

" What the fuck is going on?" Scud asked.

" Well fuck suck, Abby and I are Nickolas' familiars." King said. Nickolas smiled and placed his hand on King's shoulder.

" And you have done well." He said. He motioned to another of the vampires who came forward and took the gun from Abby. He took a hold of Scud and pulled him towards Nickolas.

" So you are going to change us now?" King asked. " You said you would when I brought them here." Nickolas took the gun from the vampire as he raise one eye brow.

" Did I? I must have forgotten." Nickolas said as he motioned to the other two vampires. He turned Scud and they started down the hallway as the other two vampires rushed King and Abby. Scud glanced behind him as King and Abby started to scream. Nickolas laughed.

" What do you want from me?" Scud asked.

" Well, I thought that would be clear. I'm going to use you as well as drugs to control Jillian. If she doesn't do what I say, I'm going to hurt you." Nickolas said.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

Nickolas pushed Scud into a huge throne room. He had explained that King and Abby had been his familiars but they hadn't seen him for a over a year and a half so they didn't smell like vampire and Jillian wouldn't sense it on them. He told Scud he wasn't going to take any chances, that Jillian would be drugged up every hour, regardless of if it seemed she needed it or not. Nickolas took a seat at the throne and motioned for Scud to remain standing.

" Now I know how much you mean to her but you must understand. She is mine, through and through. While you will be here to watch when I have sex with her, you are not allowed to talk to her. If she refuses me in any way, it will be necessity for me to hurt you. I will have her." Nickolas said.

" We are going to kill you." Scud said. Nickolas just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blade walked in the shadows. His stomach started dropping when he couldn't reach Scud. He saw the van up ahead but the send of blood invaded his sense. He sucked in his breath quickly. He knew who's blood that was. He crept over to Scud's van and saw Whistler on the ground. He swore quietly and ran over to the old man. He came down to his knees and scoped the man up. He covered his face his hand. Whistler's throat was slashed clean open and the man was dead. There was no bring him back. He picked the man up and ran as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Scud was praying Blade would show up soon. The doors to the throne room opened and two vampires came in, one was carrying Jillian in his arms. Nickolas smiled, a hint of fangs were showing. He stood up and held his arms out. The vampires came forward and went down on one knee in front of Nickolas.

" She is clean, My Lord." One vampire said.

" Set her down but be careful." Nickolas said.

" Her blood smells amazing." The other vampire said as he laid her down on the floor. Nickolas came around her as the vampire stood up. He took a hold of her arm and brought it to his face. He frowned as he smelled her skin.

" There is something different about her blood." He said.

" It's me, fuck wad." Scud snapped. " I'm in her blood." Nickolas smiled as Jillian stirred. He opened his mouth and brought her arm to his mouth. He let his fangs drag across her skin without breaking it. " Get the fuck away from her." Scud spit out.

" When I first drink from her again, it will be when I am inside her, making her squirm underneath me. You will watch as she calls out my name." Nickolas said.

" She will never call out your name." Scud snapped. Jillian's eyes slowly opened. Nickolas turned his attention down to her.

" Hello, my love." He said. He took a needle out of his pocket. " Now I really hate to do this to you, but you have left me no choice. I can't have you being swept away from me again." He pulled the cap off the needle and pulled her sleeve up.

Jillian's eyes fluttered shut and she turned her head towards Scud. She was still groggy and sleepying from the chloroform. She felt the needle pierce her skin and it made her open her eyes. She locked eyes with Scud as she felt the drug being pushed into her vein. She closed her eyes briefly then took a deep breath and opened them again. Scud looked at her and saw her eyes were completely clear. He sucked in his breath quickly.

Blade had been injecting her with a mixture of heroin and garlic since she had last been taken. It started out as low doses at first, then increased over time. He was letting her body get used to it and start to build up a tolance to it. Her and Blade had been working on it after Scud and Whistler had gone to bed. At first, her reaction had been bad. She laid on Blade's bed, trying to be still as the pain of the injections flowed through her veins. Blade would hold her hand and help her through it.

Jillian closed her eyes and pretended to go compelely limp. When Nickolas wthdrew the needle from her arm a few drops of blood escaped from her wound. The vampires standing behind him let out a low growl and started towards her but Nickolas whirled around and grabbed both vampires by the throat. He got close their faces and spoke low.

" She is mine. None may drink from her but me." He said. He pushed the vampire away as alarms started going off. Nickolas's fangs came completely out. " Daywalker! Get her out of here and take her human but don't let him touch her!" The vampires nodded then one scooped Jillian up while the other came towards Scud. He grabbed Scud's arm and yanked him up.

" Get your fucking hands off me!" Scud snapped and tried to pull away but the vampire just smirked and tighten his hold on Scud's arm.

The two vampires hurried down the hallway to another room. They opened the door and shoved Scud inside before they walked in. The vampire holding Scud let him go and bolted the door. The vampire holding her set her down on the table in the center of the table. The other vampire pushed Scud into a corner as the first vampire started circling Jillian.

" I don't see why he gets to keep her for himself. Bitch's got enough blood." He said.

" Don't even think about biting her. Vampire bites don't heal on witches, he will know you bit her." The second vampire said.

" I don't fucking care!" The first vampire growled.

He reached down and tore fangs into Jillian's wrist. Her eyes snapped opened as she screamed. Scud looked down at his hand and found a silver steak. He rushed the second vampire and shoved the steak into the vampire's chest. The vampire screamed before he burst into ash. The first vampire dropped Jillian's arm, her blood dripping from his fangs. He grabbed his throat and stared down at her in horrible before he started to scream. He sank to his knees and turned to firey ash. Scud raised to Jillian and grabbed her arm.

" Are you okay?" He asked. He took his vest off and wrapped it around her wound. When the vampire bit her, it wasn't a clean bite, he had tore into her skin.

" It worked! Did you see how fast he was killed after biting me!" She said. Her cheeks wet with tears.

" How long before your arm heals?" Scud asked.

" Is it bad?" She asked. Scud moved the vest and glanced at her wound. He covered it up quickly.

" It's not nice." Scud said.

" It's gonna take a while. I could try and speed the healing but it will take a lot out of me." She said. Scud grabbed her by her neck and they kissed roughly.

" We have to get you out of here." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

" We can't go near Blade. My blood will drive him crazy." Jillian said. Blade had to stay away from her when she was on her period, luckily for her though, witches only had a period three times a years. They heard yelling and knew Blade was in the building. " How are we going to get out of here?" Scud pulled away and took a hold of her hands. He brought them to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

" There is only way out that I saw. Can you do a flash?" He asked her. They had nick named her burst of UV rays, the flash."

" I don't know if I have the energy." Jillian answered honestly.

" Make me some steaks. I'll get us out of here." In his hands a pair of steaks appeared.

" I will make more as you need them." She said. He nodded.

" You ready?" Scud asked. She nodded slowly. " Stand behind me, you get a break then you run like hell. You know where the spare key to the van is." He said. He took a hold of her face and kissed her again. " Jillian, you run like hell, I mean it." She nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review. Sorry is has taken me so long to get this going again! Please let me know what you think because no one is reviewing this.*_

Scud undid the lock to the door then took her hand. They held on to each other tightly as they started out of the room. There were a few burned ashes in the hallway and they knew for sure that Blade was somewhere in the building. They crept slowly down the hallway, listening closely for every sound. Scud's grip on her hand was tight and hard. He could feel his heart racing, beating so fast it almost hurt. As they came up to the end of the hallway, Scud saw the remains of King and Abby. Jillian sucked in her breath quickly.

" Oh my God..." Her voice trailed off. King had chucks of him ripped out and Abby wasn't looking much better. Scud put his arm around her shoulders and pulled to him.

" Don't look, Baby." He whispered into her hair.

Suddenly Scud was ripped from her and holstered into the air by his neck. He grabbed the vampire's arm to try and hold himself up as his sneakers kicked against the air. Jillian started screaming for him and rushed the vampire. When she touched him, the vampire burst into a bright UV light and dropped Scud to the ground as he burned. Scud fell to his hands and knees as he drew in a deep breath.

" Run, Jillian!" He yelled as soon as he could talk. She tugged on his arm as two more vampires appeared in the hallway.

" Get up, Josh!" She said.

He let her pull her up and they started running towards the stairs. Scud could hear the vampires coming quickly down the hallway and he reacted out of sheer fear for her life. He spun around and caught the vampires with the sliver steaks, turning them to ash right away. Scud yelled and started laughing. He couldn't believe he had actually taken vampires out.

" Hell yeah, assholes!" He shouted with a smile. He turned around quickly to grab her hand again but his smile faded. " Oh hell." He said as he saw Jillian in Nickolas' arms. He had a hold of her by her waist. He had her neck cocked to the side.

" If I can't have her no one will!" He screamed a second before he dug his fangs into her neck.

" No!" Scud yelled.

Jillian started struggling against the vampire as he drew from her neck. His bite was sloppy so blood was running down her front. She reached up and locked her arm around Nickolas' neck. She locked eyes with Scud as she held the vampire to her. Nickolas opened his eyes and started to struggle against her. He tried to stop drinking but her blood was flowing freely into his mouth. Nickolas grabbed her and thrust her away from him, tearing her throat in the process. He pushed her into the wall. She hit her head then fell to the ground and didn't move.

" What is wrong with her blood!" Nickolas screamed as he fell to his knees. Scud's eyes shifted from Jillian to Nickolas.

" Garlic, asshole." Blade's voice came from behind Nickolas. " There is garlic in her blood." Nickolas started screaming as a burn spot started to appear in the center of his chest. Blade took out his sword and slammed it into the top of Nickolas' head. The vampire stopped screaming at once and turned into a pile of ash. Scud ran to Jillian and gathered her in his arms. Blade closed his eyes and had to grit his teeth. "Whistler's dead, throat slit. Take her to the complex. Start packing up, we are moving." Scud picked her up, fireman style. " I will be there as soon as I can. Stop her bleeding, burn her clothes and clean her up. I can't take her scent." He said.

Scud ran to his van and threw opened the back door. He climb in and laid her on the floor. Her arm wasn't bleeding anymore and he could see it had started to heal. He took the vest from her arm and held it to her neck. He was calling to her but she wasn't responding to him. He could feel her heartbeat and see her breathing. He knew he needed to leave but was scared to take his hands from her throat. He was scared she was going to bled out on him.

" Jillian, open you eyes, baby, please." Scud said softly. " Come on, awake up, please." He said. Jillian blinked her eyes then looked up at him then smiled and closed her eyes again. " No, no, Jilly, look at me please. You have to heal yourself."

" But I'm tired." She whispered.

" I know, baby, I know but you have to heal yourself or you're going to go to sleep and not wake up. Please listen to me, okay?" He asked as he put one arm under her neck, his other hand tight against her wound.

" I can't do it." Her words were slow and drawn out. " I'm too tired." Her skin was getting paler and her lips looked washed out. Scud felt fear go through him.

" Listen to me, Jillian! You are going to die if you don't force your healing to speed up! Do you hear me?" When she didn't respond, he shook her by her shoulders slightly. " Jillian! Please!" His voice was laced with tears and fear. Jillian jumped slightly when something wet hit her cheek. Her eyes opened to slits and she frowned at him.

" You're crying." She whispered as she closed her eyes again. " Don't cry, Josh." Her words even slower then before.

" You're dying. You're leaving me. You said you'd never leave me." He said softly.

" I don't want leave you." She said.

" Then you have to try, you have to heal yourself...please." He begged gently.

" Take your vest away." She said as she opened her eyes. He shook his head.

" If I take it away, you will bled out." Scud said.

" If I try to heal my neck, your vest will get caught in my skin." She said. She looked at him and he searched her eyes then slowly he took the vest away.

Her blood started to flow a little faster without the pressure of his hand against the wound. But as he watched, her skin started knitting it's self together. Little by little the bleeding slowed until it had completely stopped. She closed her eyes again as the wound closed around it's self. She sighed then went completely limp in his arms. Scud put his hands to her neck and felt for her pulse. It was there but it was weak. She was breathing and that was good enough for him. He gently laid her down then hurried to the driver's seat of the van and started it up.


	11. Chapter 11

_* please review! Thanks for sticking with me even though its taking me forever to finish it!*_

Scud pulled into the complex basement and parked the van quickly. He ran to the back and threw open the van's doors. He got inside and picked her up as carefully as he could. He carried her fireman style into the building, her head hanging back. He went to the bathroom and laid her on the floor.

Since her clothes were covered in blood, he stripped her naked then covered her with a towel. He took her clothes, his vest, and the shirt he was wearing and went outside. As fast as he could he threw them into a pile and lit them on fire. He paced back and forth while he watched the clothes burn. It didn't take as long as he thought it was going too, so once the clothes were gone, he poured water on top of the fire to put it out and went back inside.

He dropped to his knees by her with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. He knew Blade said to pack up because they were leaving but he couldn't leave her with blood on her skin. It would drive Blade crazy and he'd come after her without thinking. He had his vampire sense under control until Jillian bled around him, even he couldn't withstand the pull of her blood.

Scud carefully and quickly washed her neck, face, and arms. He continued to check her pulse and her breathing. Her heart was picking up pace and her breath continued to be steady. Once he had all the blood washed from her, Scud picked her up, wrapped in the towel, and carried her to their room. He laid her in their bed and covered her. He put his hands on his head as he gazed down at her. The color was starting to come back into her face and mouth. He took a few deep breaths then started gathering up their bags. He was glad they hadn't unpacked anything.

XXXXXXXXX

Jillian sighed and felt someone squeeze her tightly. She smiled as the familiar scent of smoke and spice came over her. She felt Scud swipe a hand through her hair. He kissed her cheek then pulled the blankets tighter around her. She was completely warm and comfortable. Her whole body was tired and she quickly fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The second time she woke, she was feeling better. She turned from her right side to her back and slowly opened her eyes. The bed shifted around her as Scud sat down beside her. He ran his hand over her hair again then smiled down at her. She blinked a few times before she smiled at him.

" You okay?" He asked. She closed her eyes and nodded.

" How long have I been out?" She asked.

" 24 hours." Scud said. Jillian held the blanket to her chest and sat up slowly, making Scud sit back slightly.

" Holy shit, why did you let me sleep that long?" She asked as she looked around the room. "Where the hell are we?" She asked.

" We had to move again. We're in a house this time, across town from our old warehouse." Scud said.

" Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

" You had to do some pretty serious healing, you needed the sleep." Scud said.

" Is everyone okay?" She asked. Scud nodded slowly as the door to their room opened. Blade filled the door frame.

" You're awake." Blade said simply.

" Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. She looked at Scud then. " You okay?" Scud nodded as Blade came into the room. " And dad's okay?" Blade placed his hand on Scud's shoulder, making him get up. Jillian frowned as Blade sat down on the bed. " What aren't you telling me?"

" Whistler is dead. He was killed." Blade said.

He never knew how to deliver news. Scud was standing in the middle in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He started rubbing his lower lip with his right hand as he watched her. Jillian and Blade had their eyes locked together. The unusual adopted brother and sister seemed to be sharing a moment together. Jillian's eyes were filled with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

" Did he suffer?" She asked softly.

" No." Blade said. Jillian nodded slowly.

A few tears slipped from her eyes a second before she covered her mouth with her hand. Her head dropped as her shoulders started to shake. Blade took a hold of the sheet she was using, and wrapped it around her back. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Jillian's arms went Blade and they held each other as she started to cry. He moved one hand to the back of her head as he rubbed her hair.

" No tears." Blade whispered into her ear. Jillian nodded again.

" They don't deserve them." She said as she opened her eyes. She looked at Scud who dropped his hand from his chin and smiled slightly. Blade and Jillian pulled from each other then.

" You are safe now." Blade said. " I love you." Jillian wiped her eyes then.

" I love you." She said. Blade put his hands on her arms and started rubbing them slightly.

" Take a shower. Scud will make you something to eat. You can go outside but stay out of the woods. I'm going out and set up alarms around the area. I will be back at sunrise." He said before he got up and swept out of the bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Jillian and Scud were quiet for a few minutes.

" You alright, Babe?" He asked. She nodded and looked up at him. " Your clothes are in the dresser and we have our own bathroom. I went shopping so we got plenty of stuff here to eat but you know I'm not really a cook." She smiled.

" What you make will be fine." She said. He came to the bed with a smile and lean down to her. He put his hands in her hair and looked into her eyes. She took a hold of his wrists.

" I really thought I was going to lose you." He said softly.

" I'm fine now." She said. He sighed and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! I'm sorry this took so long to finish!*_

Jillian stared at her reflection in the mirror after the shower. She brought her hand to her neck and touched the new mark Nickolas had given her. Her fingers traced over the fang marks then she looked down at her arm. She traced over the marks she had there. Her shoulders dropped and she felt her eyes well up again. Jillian sighed and shook her head. She was not going to cry, they did not deserve her tears anymore.

When she stepped outside the bedroom, she followed the sounds of cooking down a long hallway to a set of stairs. She walked down the stairs and through a living room then into the kitchen. Scud was leaning against the counter, rubbing his chin again. Jillian smiled and it took a few seconds before he noticed she was in the room with him.

" Hey." He said as he dropped his arm. " I made grilled cheese." He said. She smiled and walked to the table. He picked up a plate with a sandwich on it and brought it to her. " With cheddar, not American." She laughed slightly as he set the plate down. He turned at walked back to the stove.

" You remembered." Jillian said. She hated American cheese.

" Yeah of course." He said as he took his sandwich out of pan. He placed it on a plate then carried the plate to the table. But instead of sitting down with her, he went back to the counter and picked up two bowls. He brought them to the table and sat one down in front of her with a grin. " I remembered the soup too." Jillian had told him her favorite thing to eat was tomato soap and grilled cheese, but she had told him that before they had started dating, over a year beforehand.

" This is great, Josh." She said softly as he sat beside her. He smiled.

" Well, it's not like your amazing cooking but I did my best." He said.

After they ate, Jillian helped him clean up then Scud told her he wanted to show her something. He took her hand and led her through the kitchen. He led her through the living room and back up the stairs. He squeezed her hand tightly as she followed him down the hallway to another set of stairs. She smiled as they walked up into a attic. They walked through the attic to a window. Scud let go of her hand and pushed open the window. He stepped out carefully then faced her with a grin. He held out his hand which she took with her own smile.

Scud helped her out onto the roof and led her to a spot he had already picked out for them. He had even laid out a blanket. They walked over to the blanket and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed as she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head hard and closed his eyes. Her hair was wet and pulled into a messy bun. Jillian sighed and inhaled his scent.

" W gave me something before we left to follow King." Scud said. He put his free hand into his pocket and started playing with the bag of her mother's ring.

" What he'd give you?" She asked. He pulled the bag out and she shifted to look at him. Scud kept the bag hidden in his hand.

" Something that belonged to your mother, your birth mom." He said, his voice low.

" What?" She asked. He looked away slightly and leaned against the house. " Josh?" She asked. He looked down at his hand as he pulled his arm away from her. He opened the bag and slipped one of the rings out. He took her left hand in his and started rubbing it.

" He said he kept these with him since she gave them to her, waiting for the right man. He gave them to me and said I was the right guy for them." He said.

" What are you talking about?" She asked. He sighed and looked at her. " What do you have?" She asked as she felt him start to rub her ring finger.

" I have her wedding ring and her engagement ring." He said.

" You do? He never told me he had them. Can I see them?" She asked.

" I want you to wear one, then later on, I want you to wear them both." Scud said. She noticed a small weight was sliding against her ring finger. Her eyes shifted down to her hand and her breath caught in her throat. He was slipped the engagement ring on. " We don't have to get married right now. We can wait as long as you want." He watched her face as she brought her other hand to her mouth. A tear was making it's way down her cheek. " We can get married tomorrow or next week or three years from now if you want. I don't mind waiting and I don't mind doing it now. I want to marry you and that's not something I would have thought I'd ever want to do." She raised her eyes to him than.

" This is for real?" She asked. He smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek.

" Yeah." He said. Jillian started to laugh and wrapped her arms around him. He grinned as they hugged tightly. " So are you telling me you want to marry me?"

" Yes!" She said excitedly. He closed his eyes and sighed. When they pulled away, they snuggle into each other and looked at the sky. Scud 's head was resting on hers and she was against his chest. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and felt the excitement flowing through her.

" So we are on a farm on the outskits of town. We got a barn in the back where Blade and I are going to set up shop there." Scud said.

" How many places does Blade have?" She asked. He laughed then.

" I don't know. I asked him the same thing but he didn't answer me, you know how Blade is." She smiled and looked up at him. He looked down at her. " We're safe here, for now. I can't promise you we will be safe forever but now, we are."

" That's all I can ask for." She said. He smiled and dropped his head down to kiss her.

" You know, it's been a while and we should break in the new house right so...if you're feeling up to it..." He started. Jillian jumped up and pulled him up. Without another word she started pulling him inside and to their new room.

end


End file.
